My Finding Nemo Timeline
1949 * Sigourney Weaver is born. 1950's-1960's * Philip Sherman is born. * Barbara Sherman is born. * The Prime Minister is born. 1990's * The Marine Life Institute is founded. * Little Davey Reynolds is born. * Darla Sherman is born. * A whale shark couple is sent to the Marine Life Institute. * Destiny is born. * A beluga whale couple gave birth to their son named Bailey in the Arctic Ocean. 2000's * Jenny and Charlie meet in the Marine Life Institute's Open Ocean exhibit. * Dory is born with short-term memory loss. * The first scene of Finding Dory takes place. * Dory's family makes a shell path leading towards their home. * Bailey and his beluga whale family move in to the tank next to Destiny's family. * Destiny learns whale talk from the beluga family. * Destiny and Dory become pipe pals. * Jenny and Charlie teach Dory the "Just Keep Swimming" song. * Stan and Inez the kelp bass get married. * Young Dory wakes up to her mother crying over her short-term memory loss, and tries to cheer her up with a purple seashell, but gets sent into the ocean from the undertow. * Young Destiny misses Young Dory. * Dory spends most of her young life looking for her family, but her short-term memory loss gets in the way. * In the Great Barrier Reef, Marlin the ocellaris clownfish meets a female clownfish named Coral. * Marlin and Coral get married. * Marlin and Coral move into an anemone in the drop-off. * A barracuda kills Coral and 399 of the eggs. * Marlin raises the last egg, naming it Nemo. * Gill gets taken from the ocean by Philip Sherman to his fish tank. * Gill spends his life in the dentist's office, trying to escape to the ocean. * Bloat is taken from Bob's Fish Mart to Philip's fish tank. * Gurgle is taken from Pet Palace to Philip's fish tank. * Bubbles is taken from Fish-O-Rama to Philip's fish tank. * Philip has Deb delivered to his office by mail order. * Philip has Peach delivered to his office by eBay. * Jacques ends up at Philip's fish tank for some reason. * Marlin takes Nemo to the petting zoo, and he freaks out when he sees a snail about to charge at Nemo. 2003 2004 * Hank is taken to the Marine Life Institute. * * Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Hank, Destiny, Bailey, Charlie, and Jenny are nearly crushed by the truck. * Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Hank, Destiny, Bailey, Charlie, and Jenny go back to the California Current, which takes them back to the Great Barrier Reef. * Mr. Ray leaves for the stingray migration. * Hank, Destiny, and Bailey become the substitute teachers. * Marlin and Dory go to the Drop-Off to look at the view. * Destiny and Bailey get replaced at the Marine Life Institute. * The events of DisneyFan2002's fanfiction "Stolen Fish" takes place. 2012 2015 * The waterproof electrical supply company Waterproof is founded in the Great Barrier Reef. 2016 * Dory forgets how Hank lost his arm and the events of "Hank the Septopus" book takes place. * The events of Band-Aid TV Commercial, 'Finding Dory: Hide and Seek' takes place. * The film on Dory's adventure, Finding Dory, is released. * Destiny starts a Scratch account with Bailey's help, but it gets deleted. * The events of "You're It, Dory!" takes place. * The Reef Team celebrate Christmas in Honolulu, Hawaii. 2017 * The events of Nemo & Friends SeaRider takes place. Category:Finding Nemo Category:Finding Dory